


Getting Used to the Club

by inahandbasket



Series: Welcome to the Club [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inahandbasket/pseuds/inahandbasket
Summary: Ianto wants to go back to the sex club, and Jack is happy to oblige.  Ianto expands his boundaries a little more from last time.  Lots of sex ensues.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Welcome to the Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775629
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Getting Used to the Club

“Everybody go home!” Jack yells out. It's going to be quiet all night, and according to Tosh, through the next day as well. He decides everyone could use some rest and relaxation as it had been a rough week. He's hoping that Ianto might decide to spend this time with him. Perhaps he should ask him instead of making Ianto make the move. He relaxes in his desk chair as he listens to Tosh, Gwen, and Owen leave through the cog door. He pulls up the CCTV footage, hoping to find Ianto. He had thought Ianto was in the main hub when he called out, but he didn't actually see him, and he definitely didn't hear or see him leave, so he's looking.

“Hello, sir!” Jack jumps as Ianto's voice rings out clearly behind him inside his office. He spins his chair around and drops his jaw, seeing Ianto in the middle of his office wearing bright red pants, his special ones if he's not mistaken.

“Ianto! What did I do to deserve this present?” Jack smiles wolfishly.

“Actually,” Ianto says, looking down and oddly shy. “I was kind of hoping we could go out tonight.”

“Out? But you don't usually get undressed to go out,” Jack says chuckling, “well unless, that is,” Jack stops and opens his eyes wide, “Oh!”

“Yeah,” Ianto says, looking back up at Jack and smiling a little. “I want to go back to the club. I'm ready. I'm ready for more this time.”

Jack's eyes get even wider. “Oh! Come here sweetie.” Jack opens his arms and enfolds Ianto as he steps into them. “You tell me what you want to do there.”

Ianto nestles his nose into Jack's shoulder. “Is it okay if I want to try sex with someone else? Only when you're there,” he adds hastily.

“Of course, you know I understand.” Jack pulls back and cups Ianto's cheek, looking at him. “Is it alright with you if I'm with someone else?”

“If I'm there, yes.”

“I'll always want you there, you know that, right?”

“I think so. But I should be clear that I'm only ready for sex with a woman. I'm just not ready for someone else to be inside me. I think I would blow a guy, though.”

“What if you were the one inside someone else?”

Ianto thinks for a second. “Maybe, I'll think about it, but I'd rather start with a woman. Do you think Vicky would be interested?”

Jack smiles big. “Definitely. She's going to be so excited.”

“What about Al? I mean, I'd like him to participate, but will he be okay with it?”

“We'll ask, but I think so. It's not at all a weird thing to ask there. Let me just text them to make sure they'll be there tonight.”

“Good. Are you really okay with it?”

Jack takes Ianto's cheeks in both his hands. “Yes. Don't worry about me. I would be jealous if you were to sneak around behind my back as I'm sure you would be, too. But you know I like it. It gets me excited to think of you with other people. I don't want to push you into things, but I would love to see you in the middle of an orgy, getting fucked every which way possible. Maybe one day.” Jack drops his hands and steps back. “Damn it, I'm getting hard already, and we haven't even left yet.”

Ten minutes later and Ianto has put clothes on and Jack has changed into something more club like, tight black trousers and a tight gray t-shirt. He's grabbed the bag of leashes, extra clothes, and cuffs and collar. He takes Ianto by the hand and they drive to the club.

When they arrive this time, Ianto is not shaking. The doorman greets both of them, shocking Ianto by remembering his name. “Jack! Ianto! Good to see you again!”

Ianto holds out his hand to shake. “And you, too, Mr...”

“Wolf.”

“Mr. Wolf?” Ianto asks, disbelievingly.

“It really is my surname, but everybody just calls me Wolf.”

“Okay, Wolf.” 

Ianto and Jack walk in to stop at Suzy's desk. “I'm embarrassed to say that I never knew his name,” Jack says. “I never thought to ask.”

“Hi, Jack, I see you've brought Ianto again,” Suzy greets them warmly.

“Yes, we're going to need a form again,” Jack says.

Suzy talks directly to Ianto. “Do you think you'll join with your own membership?”

“Maybe,” Ianto hesitates. “Maybe next time.”

“I hope you do,” Suzy says as she passes him the form. Ianto fills out the form himself this time, but Suzy still slaps the divider on the counter and gives Jack the stink eye. “No exceptions!” she says when Jack glares.

As Ianto takes Jack's hand and they head to the locker room, he says, “I don't think Suzy actually likes you.”

Jack huffs. “Everybody likes me! Of course she likes me.”

Ianto chuckles. “She sees through your bluster. She doesn't trust you.”

“That's her job, and she's good at it,” Jack replies. Jack opens a locker and Ianto starts to strip. “How much do you want to take off?”

“I'll be fine in just the pants. I'll warm up quickly enough,” Ianto says with a wink. Jack tosses the thong sandals on the floor and takes out the cuffs and collar.

“Are you ready?” Jack asks holding up the collar as Ianto folds up his jeans.

“Yes,” Ianto says, handing Jack his clothes and kneeling in front of Jack. Jack puts the clothes in the locker and then gently puts the collar on Ianto.

“Stand up,” Jack says. Ianto keeps looking at the floor as he stands and then presents his wrists. Jack fastens the cuffs and then kisses each wrist just above the cuffs. “Ready to go in?”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto says, looking up at Jack with a small smile.

Jack fastens the leash and then takes Ianto's hand. Jack holds tightly as he leads them in. He stops by the bar first and gets them both drinks, Irish whisky for Ianto and Scotch for himself. By the time they make it to the VIP area, it's full of people. They arrived later in the evening this time than the last time, so all the chairs are taken. Ianto lets Jack lead him through the crowd. While Ianto is looking for empty chairs for Jack, Jack is looking at the people, knowing there are no empty chairs, especially not near the cushions. Finally, he sees who he's looking for, Vicky and Al in a couple chairs. “Albert! Victoria! Loves!”

“There you are!” Vicky jumps up and gives Jack a hug. Al rises to kiss Jack on the cheek. “And here's Ianto!” Vicky hugs Ianto as well, who is shyly looking at the floor, acting obedient. Vicky puts her hand on Ianto's cheek and leans in to his ear. “We got Jack's text. We'd love to join you in some play tonight. No need to be shy with us.” She caresses his cheek once more before leaning back. “Have a seat, Jack. Here, take mine.” Al sits back down and Vicky sits across his lap, wrapping her arms around Al.

“Thank you,” Jack says as he takes a seat in the one that Vicky vacated. He pats his knee for Ianto, and Ianto eagerly sits on it, facing the chair with Al and Vicky on it. Ianto is tense now that he's here and looking at Vicky and Al. He sips his drink to help relax. His tenseness does not go unnoticed by Jack who rubs Ianto's arms and whispers to him, “Are you okay? Do you want to change your boundaries for tonight?”

Ianto almost chokes on a gulp of whisky. “No, I'll be fine. I just need to warm up a bit.”

“Do you want me to do it, or do you want someone else to?” Jack asks while shifting his eyes to Vicky.

“You first.”

“Do you want to start now?” Jack asks.

Ianto smiles and takes a sip of his whisky. “Let me finish my drink first, and I think I'd like to just talk like normal people for a minute.”

Turning to Vicky and Al, Ianto speaks more loudly. “I'm sorry I didn't get to talk with you much last time.”

“No problem,” Al says, “If I recall, you were otherwise occupied when last we met.”

Vicky gives Al a light smack on his chest. Vicky is wearing a corset and mini leather skirt, while Al is in leather pants and a mesh top. Ianto finds them both incredibly sexy. “Don't make him too shy,” Vicky says.

“I was just wondering what you guys like to do. What are your hobbies?”

Vicky smiles. “Well, I like to knit. Also, I work out a lot.”

“I'm mostly a reader. And Vicky makes me work out with her,” Al says with some prodding.

“I just thought I would get to know you a little bit,” Ianto mumbles.

“Of course,” Vicky says, “I prefer to get to know the people I pick up as well. I know that Jack really likes you, so that's enough for me, but I am curious about you. What do you like to do, besides sitting in Jack's lap in backless pants?”

Ianto chokes on his whisky again. He finishes it off and puts the glass down. Jack wraps his arm tighter around him. “I mostly read as well, but I'm a big Bond fan, and I like to cycle on the weekends.”

“Really?” Al perks up. “I like to cycle, too! I don't really get out much, but I really like it when I do go.”

“Yeah? I try to get out to the Gower to go. How about you?”

“Like I said, I don't actually get out much, and it's usually in the city, but I would love to go cycling in the Gower.” Al smiles genuinely at Ianto, and Ianto finally feels comfortable.

“I would really like to meet you guys somewhere else sometime,” Ianto says.

“Me, too,” Vicky says. “We should double date sometime.”

Jack is just finishing his drink and puts down the glass, freeing up his hands to wrap both arms around Ianto. He pulls Ianto's face down to his and gives him a long, gentle, and deep kiss. When he finally pulls back, Ianto is a little dazed. “I just wanted your attention back,” says Jack.

Ianto laughs. “What are you going to do to keep it,” he teases.

Jack kisses Ianto again, but this time his hands wander down to his thighs. He rubs the inside of Ianto's thigh, slowly moving up just to brush against his cock. Ianto starts to get hot and bothered. He pulls at Jack's neck and shoulders. Jack rubs Ianto's cock, getting him hard. He moves his kisses to Ianto's jaw, moving along to his ear. Lightly biting and pulling at the lobe, he whispers, “Can Vicky touch you?”

Ianto opens his eyes to look at Vicky and Al, who are similarly occupied, but both looking at him and Jack. “Okay,” he replies.

Jack looks at Vicky, “Would you like to touch him? Maybe warm him up for me?”

Vicky slides off Al's lap and kneels down in front of Ianto. Her hands slide up the top of Ianto's thighs. Jack turns Ianto around so that his back is pressed to Jack's chest and Vicky is between Ianto's thighs, looking up into his blue eyes. “May I?” she asks Ianto.

Ianto just nods and bites his lip. Jack holds Ianto tightly and plays with his nipples while Vicky rubs Ianto's cock through his pants. Ianto starts to breath more heavily and moves with the rubbing, which has the added bonus of rubbing his arse against Jack's cock. He can hear Jack's breathing become more labored behind him as Jack's cock grows full and presses between Ianto's cheeks. Vicky pulls down the top of his pants, releasing his hard cock, and she wraps a small hand around him, sliding and pumping it along him.

Jack quickly digs into his pocket for a packet of lube and gets some on his fingers. He thrusts two fingers into Ianto's arse, surprising him, causing him to cry out. Jack stops, “Are you okay?” he pants out.

“Yes, just keep going.” Ianto whines. Jack thrusts his fingers in at a fast pace, trying to quickly prepare him. He crooks his fingers against Ianto's prostate, and Ianto lets out a high pitched whine. Ianto pushes against the fingers inside him and the small hand around his cock. Soon, Jack unzips himself and pulls a condom out.

“Ianto, I need you to ride me, I can't wait anymore.” He fumbles with the wrapper until Al's hands come over and plucks the condom out of his hands, calmly ripping off the top and then slowly unrolling it over Jack's cock. He then leans over Vicky and grabs both of Ianto's hips, helping him to rise up and then impale himself on Jack. Ianto and Jack both groan simultaneously as Jack fills Ianto up.

“Ianto,” Vicky says, her hand still pumping Ianto. “May I taste you?”

“Yes, please yes,” Ianto replies. Vicky bends her head down and Al pulls her hair out of the way. Suddenly, her hot mouth is engulfing him and he cries out as Jack thrusts up against his prostate. He's vaguely aware that Al is behind Vicky and enters her under her mini skirt. Al thrusts into Vicky, who sucks Ianto, who is riding Jack, and all moan together. Ianto feels Jack's hands pinch his nipples as he thrusts harder, pounding inside of him as Vicky swirls her tongue around him. He reaches his arms up and behind him to wrap around Jack's neck. “Oh God, Jack, please!” Ianto begs as he loses control and suddenly comes as Vicky sucks hard. He yells as he pulses down Vicky's throat, and then he hears Jack gasping out his own orgasm behind him. As he finishes, he sees Vicky lift her head and lick her lips as Al thrusts into her from behind, reaching around to play with her clit. She braces herself on Ianto's thighs as they both cry out their own pleasure in front of him. He catches his breath as Vicky lays her head on his thigh. His cock is softening against him and he feels Jack start to come out of his loosened hole.

Jack pushes him up so that he can get up from the chair and take off his condom. As he passes Al, he takes his as well and disposes of them in a rubbish bin nearby. Vicky gently tucks him back inside his pants and pulls those pants back up over his hips. Jack comes back, but first he helps Vicky off her knees and then kisses her deeply, swirling his tongue around her mouth. He pulls back and then gives a pleasurable moan. He then looks at Ianto. “She tastes like you,” he says, and then grabs Ianto and kisses him, trying to convey some of the taste of Ianto's own seed back into him. Ianto can barely taste a little bitterness.

“I think I'm warmed up, Jack,” he says.

“Good, I want more,” he says. “When we're around others, will you be more submissive?”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto replies.

Jack intends to bring him over to another area to start more activities with Vicky and Al, however, they had attracted more attention than either of them had realized. As Jack takes Ianto's leash and turns to lead him out, he's confronted with Carson. Jack wants to swear, but he doesn't want to look bothered by his presence.

“Carson, do you want something?” Jack asks curtly.

“Him,” Carson says plainly, looking at Ianto.

“I'm sorry, he's booked up for the evening,” Jack says, nodding towards Vicky and Al, Vicky swiping a finger over her lips.

“I'm sure he could fit me in,” Carson says.

“His dance card is full tonight. Try another time,” Jack says, pushing past him and pulling Ianto along. Ianto looks to the floor submissively as he follows his leash. Vicky and Al pass by, giving looks. As they leave the VIP area, Jack asks the others what they want to do.

Vicky replies first, “I want to be fucked by all of you at once.”

Ianto looks like a deer in headlights, but he doesn't say anything. “That might be a little advanced for Ianto just now,” Jack says. “How about something a little more simple?”

“I'll go over there and you can figure out amongst yourselves what you want to do with me,” Vicky says, heading towards the railings. She drapes herself over one and pulls her skirt up over her arse, showing off her thong panties. The men follow along behind.

“Ianto,” Jack says quietly, “do you want to fuck her now?”

Ianto looks at her, realizing that he's already getting hard again. “Yes, I do, is that okay?”

Jack looks at Al. “Is it okay if Ianto fucks her from behind?”

Al looks like he's about to start drooling. “Yes, can I fuck him while he does it?” Even though Al is talking to Jack, he's looking at Ianto.

Jack puts a hand on Al's shoulder. “For tonight, he'd rather only I do that. Is that okay? You can do me instead.”

Al looks at Jack and then dives in for a kiss. “Yes,” he pants as he pulls back. “You fuck her mouth while I fuck you.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack says. He leads Ianto over to Vicky. Positioning him behind her, he pulls down Ianto's pants and strokes him up to full hardness. Meanwhile, Al has Vicky fellate him until he is likewise ready. Jack pulls a condom out of his pocket and rolls it onto Ianto. He then moves around to the front of Vicky who pulls off of Al and grabs for Jack's hips, pulling him into her mouth. Jack groans and runs his hand through her hair.

It's been a while since Ianto has been with a woman, and he wants to experience the wetness and softness that comes with it. He gently runs two fingers down her back, down her arse crack and all the way down to her pussy, wet with anticipation, pushing the thong out of the way. He slides his fingers in and feels her clench around him. He pumps them in and out slowly and then uses his thumb to slide over her clit. She moans around Jack's cock. Jack shudders, but he's also being fingered by Al, who is busy preparing him. Jack catches Ianto's eyes. Ianto takes his fingers out, then lines himself up and thrusts into Vicky. He feels her warmth through the condom and has to stop to get a hold of himself. Jack's hand is suddenly around the back of his neck and he pulls him in for a kiss above Vicky. Ianto feels Jack move suddenly with a thrust from Al, who is now entering him. Every thrust of Al makes Jack move, which makes Vicky move, and then Ianto has to thrust back, and soon it is a coordinated dance of the four of them finding their pleasure in each other's bodies. Jack's hands never leave Ianto, ensuring that he always knows he's there even though he closes his eyes. Jack kisses him and moans, losing himself, and Ianto is thrusting uncontrollably in Vicky's heat. He cries out as he thrusts. Then he sees a hand touch Jack's arm, and follows it up to see none other than Adrian!

“Adrian!” Jack exclaims in the middle of sex. “Join us!” He calls out.

Ianto catches Jack's eye. Jack throws a questioning eyebrow, and Ianto bites his lip and then nods.

Adrian remembers the previous limits with Ianto and doesn't want to overstep, but there are few positions left. “Where do you want me?” He asks Jack, who is still being fucked by Al.

Jack turns to Ianto. “Can he rim you?”

Ianto hesitates, no longer thrusting into Vicky. Then he nods shyly. “Ianto,” Jack says, pulling his face up to look at him, “I need you to say if you really want it or not.”

“Yes, Jack. He can rim me,” Ianto says breathily. Vicky is thrusting herself back on him, impatient for him to get on with it again.

“Okay,” says Adrian. He gets behind Ianto and runs his hands down his sides like a skittish horse. He then kneels down behind him and massages his arse cheeks. He pulls and pushes Ianto's arse to get him to start moving again. They all get back into their rhythm, and Ianto just feels Adrian's hands on the globes of his arse. He starts to get back into it, Jack kissing him and Vicky clenching around him, when those hands pull his arse cheeks apart and there's a hot, long, and oddly strong tongue inside of him.

“Guh!” he groans into Jack's mouth. The tongue seems to go further into him than he thought possible and it pushes against his inner walls. He thrusts harder and deeper, slapping his thighs against Vicky's arse. She yells and comes, getting slicker around him. He feels her clenching hard and he's lost, crying out his orgasm, the yell being swallowed by Jack's mouth. Jack grasps Vicky's hair and stutters in his thrusts, coming in her mouth. And then Al is quickly pulled into it as well, biting Jack's shoulder.

Ianto feels wasted and just wants to stay still, but he pulls out of Vicky. Adrian is standing now and wraps his arms around Ianto's waist. He gives a quick kiss on Ianto's shoulder and then pulls away. Ianto helps Vicky get upright, come leaking out of her mouth. Ianto is suddenly filled with the urge to do what Jack did earlier. He pulls her in and kisses her, sucking as much of Jack's come into his own mouth as he can get. She wraps a leg around his waist so that her wet pussy rubs on his thigh. Then she lets go and suddenly envelopes Al, who is likewise kissing her deeply. Ianto is just standing there, but Jack comes over and takes off his condom for him, tying it off and pulling his pants back up. After returning from the bin, Jack approaches Adrian.

“You arrived just in time,” Jack says to Adrian.

“I've been here a little while, but I didn't see you until now,” he replies.

“You didn't get much satisfaction from that,” Jack says, looking down at the obvious bulge in Adrian's trousers.

“Not yet, but it was definitely enjoyable,” Adrian says.

“We'll take care of you. Don't worry,” Jack says.

“I need a drink,” Vicky says, leaning on Al's arm. She tries to pull her skirt back into place. “We'll meet you back in the VIP area. We'll get chairs,” she says, and they turn and head off.

Jack pulls Ianto in with his leash. “Ianto, I would like it if you would play some more with me and Adrian. Would you like that?”

Ianto likes Adrian, but he's so tired right now. He leans in to Jack's ear so he can whisper. “I need some recovery time, sir. Maybe twenty minutes.”

“Okay. Go to the bar and get a glass of water, than come back when you're ready. Can you do that by yourself?”

Ianto hasn't been sent off by himself before and is not sure what it means. “Are you going to be with him while I'm gone?”

Jack turns fully away from Adrian and wraps Ianto in his arms. Speaking into his ear he says, “I'm just going to warm him up while you recover, is that okay? Do you want me to wait? Or we don't have to be with him at all?”

“I want to be with him, I just don't want you to be with him without me. It's okay if you're just warming up while I'm gone, I guess. I'm sorry it takes me a little while.”

“It's okay, Ianto. We'll be waiting for you.” Jack drops Ianto's leash and rubs his shoulder. Ianto walks towards the bar, letting his leash drag.

When he gets to the bar, he orders a glass of water. He definitely needs it and drinks it quickly. It's only ten minutes when he's done and is starting to feel ready again, so he puts the glass on the bar and heads back to where he last saw Jack and Adrian. As he moves through the crowd, he can just see Jack and Adrian talking closely, so closely that they are probably rubbing against each other, when he's pulled back by his leash. It's so unexpected and his head whips back. He feels a hand grab his collar and the sickeningly familiar voice of Carson in his ear. “What a bad dom to let you wander around by yourself,” he croons in Ianto's ear. “Don't worry, I'll take care of you.” Ianto feels Carson's arm snake around his bare waist and pull him against his clothed body. Carson's belt scratches against his skin.

“Get off, I'm not yours,” Ianto says firmly, but Carson still has hold of his collar in one hand and it's pulled tight so that Ianto can't talk anymore and can barely breathe. He instinctively pulls against the front of his collar with his hands, trying to pull it away, but Carson just pulls harder, digging it into his neck. Ianto throws an elbow back into Carson's solar plexus and hears an oomph as he hits his target. When Carson's grip loosens, Ianto yanks himself away and he runs up to Jack and Adrian, who were oblivious to the whole incident. It only took a few seconds, but Ianto was frightened. He almost launches himself into Jack's arms. “Carson grabbed me and pulled my collar,” he says quickly to Jack, a little panicked. Adrian hears as well and they both look over to see Carson hurrying away.

“He's leaving,” Jack says, pushing Ianto out of his arms so he can look at him. “Did he hurt you? Let me see,” Jack commands.

“He pulled my collar hard,” Ianto says. Jack gently pulls the front of Ianto's collar away from his skin and can see redness.

“Shit, Ianto, he hurt you.”

“It's okay,” Ianto says. “It's okay now. I'm with you. Don't make me leave you again.”

“No, I won't. I'm staying right next to you from now on,” Jack says. “Do you want to leave? We should check out that injury properly.”

“No, I don't want him to ruin this. I was having a really good time. I was coming back for more.”

“Are you sure?” Jack asks.

“Yes, please,” Ianto says. “Please, I want to stay.”

Jack sighs. “Okay, if you're sure. Adrian was really looking forward to you coming back.”

“What are you going to want me to do with him?” Ianto asks.

“Don't worry,” Jack soothes. “He won't be inside you. I was thinking of me fucking him while you suck him off. Would you like that?”

Ianto looks at Adrian, who is licking his soft, pink lips. “Yes, okay.”

“Okay,” Jack says. “Adrian would like to get you ready first.”

“How about we get more comfortable? Maybe go meet your friends in the VIP area?” Adrian suggests.

“Good idea. We can settle Ianto down in there,” Jack says as he puts an arm around Adrian's waist and pulls Ianto along by his leash. They make their way over to the VIP area. Once they get to the bouncers at the entrance to the area, Jack stops. “Ianto, I want you to go in with Adrian. I need a minute with the bouncer.”

Ianto glares at Jack. “You said you weren't going to leave me,” he says quietly but with a challenging look in his eyes.

Jack puts his hands on Ianto's shoulders. “I know, but it's only for a minute and Adrian will watch over you. You're just going to go find Vicky and Al, okay?”

Ianto nods and Jack hands the end of the leash to Adrian. Adrian takes it and then puts his other hand on Ianto's shoulder. “It's okay. I'll be here. We both know what he's doing. Let's just go.” Adrian leads Ianto further into the area.

Ianto looks behind him and he sees Jack talking to the bouncer, gesturing to his neck. The bouncer looks over at him. Ianto didn't want to cause trouble.

“Ianto, honey,” Adrian gets his attention. He's gentle with the leash, doesn't pull or tug. “Just sit here where you can see Jack. He'll be here in just a minute.” Adrian gestures to some cushions. There aren't any chairs nearby, and Adrian stays standing while Ianto sits on the cushion.

It's only a minute later that Jack comes over. “Okay,” he says, clapping his hands together. “Have you seen Victoria and Albert?”

“They're over there,” Adrian says, gesturing to the side. Ianto hadn't seen them and hadn't realized that Adrian knew where they were. “I wanted him to be able to see you,” Adrian says in explanation to Jack. He hands over the leash and Jack takes it gratefully.

“Thank you for watching him for me,” Jack says, and he motions for Ianto to stand up, which he does immediately.

“Jack, did you tell that bouncer about Carson,” Ianto hisses in Jack's ear. “because I don't want to cause any trouble. He'll just get more angry.”

“I was just reporting him. They'll figure out what to do next. They might even ban him from the club, and then you don't have to worry about him anymore.”

Jack leads the three of them over to Vicky and Al, making sure that Adrian is properly introduced. It turns out that it was unnecessary as they were already acquainted. They have acquired two large, comfortable chairs, and Vicky gets up to offer hers, but Jack declines.

“Don't worry about it. We won't need it. You can both just enjoy the show,” he says with a wink, as he pulls Adrian to him and begins kissing him. Jack's arm keeps Adrian pressed against him from shoulder to thigh, and they rub and moan. Ianto watches, but starts to feel awkward, like he doesn't know what he's supposed to be doing. Maybe he should sit with Al and Vicky, but as he starts to move towards them, Jack reaches out and grabs his leash, pulling lightly until Ianto is right up next to him. Jack didn't even stop kissing Adrian, but somehow knew exactly where Ianto was and what he was doing.

Jack pulls away from the kiss, and Adrian starts in on his jaw, licking and sucking. Jack turns to Ianto and says, “Stay here and do what I say.” He then adds quietly, “Remember your safeword if you need it, because I'm going to treat you like a sub now, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto says. He gets excited when he's treated this way. He's starting to get over his shame about that.

Jack then turns Adrian around so his back presses against him and he sucks on his neck. Adrian moans deliciously. Jack brings his hands down to his hips and thrusts his clothed body against Adrian's. “Ianto,” Jack says. “Kneel in front of him and take his cock out.”

Ianto complies, kneeling in front of Adrian and quickly unzipping his flies. Adrian's cock springs out. Ianto waits for further instructions. “Ianto, open wide.” Ianto makes sure that he's at the right height and then opens his mouth wide in front of Adrian's cock. He prepares himself, opening his throat in case he thrusts deep right away. He wants it, is almost drooling for it.

“Adrian,” Jack says in his ear, but loud enough for Ianto to hear. “You're allowed to fuck his mouth, but you need to use a condom, is that okay?”

Adrian is having a hard time thinking properly. “Uh, yeah, a condom for oral, yeah, I have one in my pocket.”

“No, we'll use one of mine. I have non lubricated for this purpose. Ianto, take one out of my pocket and put it on him. I don't want you tasting like anyone but me tonight.”

Ianto keeps his mouth wide because he was not told otherwise, while he fishes out a non-lubricated condom from Jack's pocket. Ianto knows that this is really to help him ease into blowing another guy as Jack has no problem with his lovers tasting like someone else, and actually gets off on it. He opens the wrapper and rolls it onto Adrian's cock directly in front of his face. He ghosts his breath over his cock before he slides the condom on.

“Good job, my beautiful boy. Now, Adrian, fuck his mouth.”

Adrian grabs Ianto's hair gently, and guides his cock into his mouth slowly, not forcing it deep. He stops when he hits the back of Ianto's throat, but Ianto swallows it down and brings his lips to the base. Adrian gasps at the unexpected deep throating. “Thrust,” Jack whispers in Adrian's ear. “He likes to be face fucked.”

“Oh, God,” Adrian moans, adjusting his grip in Ianto's hair, and then pulls out and thrusts back in, his balls hitting Ianto's chin.

“Yes,” Jack moans, watching Ianto's lips plump around Adrian's cock. He swears he can see Ianto's throat moves with each thrust into it. “I'm going to prepare you now,” Jack says into Adrian's ear. Louder he says to Ianto, “Pull down his trousers so I can prepare him.”

Ianto obeys while still taking Adrian's cock. He unfastens the belt and button and pulls the trousers down to the upper thighs. There aren't any pants to deal with. Jack releases his own cock from his trousers and takes out more lube, putting it on his fingers. Not knowing Adrian the way he knows Ianto, he starts with one finger and gently probes inside Adrian's arse, finding his prostate skillfully. Adrian cries out with the first hit and thrusts himself all the way down Ianto's throat, who takes it like a pro. Jack has taught him well. Jack adds another finger and spreads them, opening Adrian as wide as he can. It's not long before it's three fingers thrusting hard in time to Adrian's own thrusts. Jack is fumbling with the condom wrapper again, when Al comes to the rescue again, opening it and putting it on him, and then guides his cock to Adrian's glistening hole. Jack pushes in slowly, yet firmly, causing Adrian to momentarily stop thrusting into Ianto's mouth, and Vicky pulls Al down into a chair and straddles him.

Jack thrusts deep into Adrian, who in turn is pushed into Ianto's willing mouth. Jack feels like he's fucking Ianto's mouth with Adrian's cock. It's glorious and he lets go, driving hard and fast and crying out at every thrust. He tries to pay attention to Ianto, but can barely think. He can hear Adrian crying out as well. Ianto just lets Adrian hold him still by the hair and use him. He feels the drool going down his face as the latex moves smoothly in and out. He loves this feeling of being helplessly used and opens his throat. Adrian's balls hit his chin, and he firmly pulls his hair. He knows that subtle tongue moves don't work as well with a condom, so he sucks hard all at once, and Adrian comes undone. He stiffens and yells, and Ianto can feel Adrian fill the condom deep in his throat. Finally, Adrian releases his hair and lets him pull off. Ianto takes some deep breaths and wipes the drool from his face. Jack had also come and pulls out while Adrian is still recovering. Remarkably, both men are still on their feet, although it looks like Adrian is about to fall. Ianto tries to help hold him up by the hips. He takes off the condom and then does the same for Jack. There is a bin right behind them, and Ianto is quickly back kneeling in front of them.

“You didn't finish off,” Adrian says, looking at the clearly erect Ianto in his little red pants.

“No, sir. I usually don't from just giving oral,” Ianto replies.

Adrian starts to address Ianto, then he remembers and turns to Jack. “May I finish him please,” he asks desperately.

“Yes,” Jack replies. “Just stay out of his arse.”

Adrian practically dives down onto Ianto, pushing him down on his back. He pulls down Ianto's little pants and is suddenly sucking Ianto down. Ianto cries out in surprise and pleasure as Adrian relentlessly pulls with his tongue and mouth, massaging his balls with his hand. Ianto can't help but grasp Adrian's hair as he just lets his orgasm be pulled from him through his dick. In no time, Ianto is crying out loudly and coming in Adrian's mouth. Ianto lies prone and exhausted on the floor. Adrian licks him up, and then pulls up his pants and tucks him in. Standing up next to Jack, they both look at Ianto, spent and debauched, lying on the floor almost insensate.

“I think I should go now,” Adrian says. “The urge to fuck him is so strong. I should go home.”

“Thank you for a wonderful time,” Jack says. “I'm sure he would thank you, too, if he wasn't so fucked out,” Jack says with a smile and a nod at Ianto.

“Until next time,” Adrian says. “Thank you for sharing.” Adrian nods to both Vicky and Al as he heads out, sweating and still slightly out of breath.

Jack looks at Vicky, lying legs spread and open on Al's lap. “Thanks for the show, but can we participate now?” Vicky says. “I'm way too wound up.” Al is moaning below her, trying to get friction against her.

“Give him some recovery time. I think I can talk him into one more activity for the night. We'll make it count,” Jack replies. “Just help me get him off the floor for now.” Jack bends and grabs Ianto under the shoulders, dragging him up. Vicky helps to lift him and Jack backs up to the open chair. Sitting down hard, he keeps Ianto against him. Ianto is only awake enough to hold on and sprawl over Jack's lap. Vicky tries to move him, but Jack waves her off. “It's okay, just let him lie like this until he can move himself.” Jack takes the uncomfortable weight of Ianto limp and sprawled. His left leg and right arm start to go numb before Ianto begins to move and turn.

Realizing his situation, Ianto sits up. “Sorry, sir. I was kind of out of it.” He gets himself off Jack and sits down at his feet, curling up around a leg.

“It's alright, Ianto. I like having you close,” Jack says as he runs his hand affectionately through Ianto's hair. “You need a rest anyway.”

“I'm fine, sir.” Jack gives Ianto a disbelieving look. “Really, I mean it. I'm fine. I just had a really good orgasm, you know, like the other night when I fell asleep.”

Jack gives a half smile, “But I wanted to make that happen later tonight.”

“You still can, sir.”

“I am going to make you come at least once more before we leave tonight.”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto says breathily. “Can I...”

“What is it, Ianto?”

“Can I be fucked next? By you?”

“Sure, that should work with what I have in mind.” Jack then turns to Al and Vicky. “Would you both like to join us again? I was thinking of using a platform if you're up for it.”

“Yes,” Al says a little too quickly.

“Definitely,” Vicky says as she stands and offers a hand to Ianto. She helps him up to stand and leads the four of them out of the VIP area. Jack leads Ianto by his leash, but also holds his hand. Vicky leads them to a platform and leans against it. “How do you want me?” she asks, looking at Jack.

Jack takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing the back. “I'm going to fuck Ianto, and whatever you two want is fine by me.” Jack looks over at Al with his eyes, but still with Vicky's hand to his lips.

Al comes up, grabbing Jack by the back of the neck and kisses him harshly. Once he's done, he takes Vicky's hand and helps her onto the platform, following behind her. They both kneel together and start to kiss and caress, getting each other ready.

Jack takes Ianto's face in his hands. “Do you want to fuck Vicky again?”

“Yes, especially if you're inside me at the time,” Ianto answers, “but if we're like that, you won't be able to chain me up anywhere. We haven't chained me tonight.”

“Are you feeling the need to be controlled?” Jack asks with a worried frown.

“A little,” Ianto replies.

“I'll fix it. Trust me.” Jack helps Ianto take off his sandals and get up on the platform. “You'll be the only one naked,” Jack says as he gets up behind Ianto, both kneeling. He pulls down Ianto's pants and helps him out of them before stuffing them in his back pocket. “Present your wrists,” he says. Ianto does as told and Jack unhooks the chain leash from the collar and then attaches it to both wrists, forcing the wrists together. He then takes the length of chain and wraps it around Ianto's body, trapping his arms against his body. Securing the chain, he checks the tightness. “Is this okay? Do you feel alright?”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto says with a small smile. “It's just right.”

“This should help,” Jack says, pulling a blindfold out of the back pocket that doesn't contain Ianto's pants.

Ianto sighs in relief when he sees the blindfold. “Yes, please.” Ianto waits patiently while Jack makes sure the blindfold sits perfectly over his eyes. “Perfect,” Jack says, taking time to appreciate the vision of Ianto, naked, chained, and blindfolded, waiting to be fucked.

“What a vision,” Al's voice drifts over. Al's arms wrap around Ianto and Vicky takes Ianto's face in her hands, pulling him into a kiss. Ianto can feel the difference between all of their hands, Vicky's small ones, Jack's familiar ones, and Al's large ones. He feels Jack's hand wrap around his cock, pumping him to fullness.

“Ianto,” Jack says, “Is it okay if Al prepares you with his fingers?”

“Yes,” Ianto says, his mind already drifting off into subspace.

”I'm going to guide you down onto your back, it'll just be for a little while” Jack says. With his arms bound against him, Ianto isn't able to do much for himself, so Jack carefully moves Ianto down against the platform and rolls him onto his back. “Legs up,” he commands, and Ianto pulls his knees back so that he's presented.

Ianto feels Jack's hands soothing him on his shoulders and arms, and then he feels Al's hands over his arse cheeks. Al rubs and massages before swiping his thumb down his crack and over his hole. It hasn't been that long since he was fucked, so he's not very tight to begin with. He feels the cool slickness of lube on a finger as it enters him. Al's long finger easily finds his prostate and presses against it, causing Ianto to groan and arch his back.

“Stay still,” Jack says, and then Ianto feels Jack's legs on either side of his shoulders, straddling his chest. “Open up, you're going to suck me. Before Ianto can open his mouth, he feels Jack's bare cock against his bottom lip, impatiently prodding him. Ianto sticks his tongue out and licks the tip, producing a hiss from Jack. Ianto smiles, but Jack chastises him. “Now, now, I said open up.” Jack gently takes Ianto's jaw in hand and pulls it down a little. Ianto complies and opens wide, sticking his tongue out flat against his lower lip, waiting to caress and taste. Jack pushes his cock in and Ianto feels him put his weight on his chest. It's just enough to feel trapped, but not to affect his breathing. Jack thrusts shallowly and slowly, just warming up. Al adds a second finger inside him, and then he feels the hot, wet mouth of Vicky engulf his own cock. He tries to yell, but just manages to grunt against Jack's cock. He's trapped, chained, blind, and now can't talk. All parts of him are being used, and he thinks he's going to come if they don't slow down.

Jack must notice the signs of Ianto's impending orgasm, because he quickly withdraws from Ianto's mouth and tells Vicky and Al to slow down. Vicky's mouth is quickly gone, and Al adds a third finger, but no longer prods his prostate. Jack is off Ianto's chest and Al's fingers go away. “Sit up,” Jack commands, and he helps Ianto up from his prone position. “Kneel,” he says next and lifts Ianto's hips up so that he's kneeling. His cock is slick with spit and feels cool and sensitive jutting out from him. He feels Jack moving around him until he's pressed against his back and between his lower legs. “Sit back on my cock,” Jack says into his ear. Jack guides Ianto slowly back until he feels Jack's sheathed cock prodding against his stretched hole. Vicky kisses him, sticking her tongue in his mouth and then helps to push him down on Jack's cock. Jack enters him as Vicky's tongue does, and Vicky swallows his groans.

Once he's fully seated, Jack's arms tighten around him like another chain. He feels Jack's hand unroll a condom over his own cock, and then Vicky's thighs are pressing on the outside of his own. She sinks down onto him and he wants to weep at the warmth and softness. Jack starts to thrust upward and he lets everything go, moving where the others move him, and feeling only what they do to him. 

They slow and then stop. Ianto whines, “Jack? Please? I want to come.”

“Hush, just wait. We'll start again in a minute.”

He feels Vicky flex and relax around him, but then he feels something very strange. He feels something moving inside her, moving along his shaft. Vicky moans and relaxes, but holds on tight to Ianto's biceps, bruising his flesh.

“Almost there,” he hears Al say behind Vicky.

“Oh!” Ianto exclaims as he suddenly realizes what he felt. Al's cock moving into Vicky's arse, pressing through her flesh so that he could actually feel it.

“Okay, honey, are you okay?” Al asks Vicky.

“Yes, I'm ready,” she replies, and Ianto can feel Al's cock move inside her, and she moves as well. Ianto is overcome with physical sensation as Jack slowly starts his own movements. He's so lost in all of this and he lets Jack guide him and direct everything around him. He lets everyone else be in control of his body and feelings. Vicky kisses him and Jack sucks on his neck, surely leaving hickeys. Vicky's lips leave his, only to be replaced by Al's. He sucks on Al's tongue as Jack hits hard against his prostate and Vicky squeezes his cock. His orgasm takes him by surprise, causing him to arch his back, throwing his head over Jack's shoulder. He soon hears Jack follow him, biting his shoulder. He's not released from their arms yet, as Vicky is still on him, chasing her own pleasure, and Ianto can still feel Al thrusting inside her. Before he can go soft, Vicky comes hard, wrapping her arm around Ianto's neck and pulling his face into her chest. Al comes, too, thrusting hard several times into her.

Everyone stays still for a few moments, catching their breath and trying to slow heart beats. Ianto is relieved that he can just let Jack take care of him and that he doesn't have to do anything but follow. Al and Vicky get off of him, and Jack gently pushes him off his lap. Ianto stays in a kneeling position as he feels the others take off his condom and move around, presumably getting themselves tucked in and straightened out.

Finally he feels Jack's hands on him again. “Sit here on the edge. You need to get your sandals on,” Jack says, guiding him gently. 

Jack starts to unfasten the chain around his body. “Wait, no. Keep it on,” Ianto says.

“Okay, then I'll just take off your blindfold.”

“No, leave it on, too,” Ianto insists.

“Ianto,” Jack says in a warning tone. “I'm not leaving both on. You don't know the area well enough. You're likely to stumble and you won't be able to catch yourself with your arms tied down.”

“Please, sir. I don't want them off yet.”

Jack grasps Ianto's shoulder gently yet firmly. “No, you will hurt yourself. You can keep one or the other. Do you want to chose or should I chose for you?”

“You chose,” Ianto says quietly, pleasantly chastened.

“You can keep the blindfold, but I'm taking off the chain and making it a leash again. I will try to guide you safely, but be prepared to use your arms to break a fall. Is that okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto replies. Jack studies his face to see if there is any resentment, but he sees only calm. He slowly starts to unwrap the chain, letting Ianto sit still while he moves around him. He unhooks the end from the wrist cuffs, and kisses the skin above each cuff. He then fastens the leash to the collar.

“All right, up,” Jack says while gently pulling the leash. Ianto stands and waits for further instructions.

“Well, this is a fun extra show,” Vicky says. Ianto had thought that they would have left. He wasn't sure what it meant that they stayed. It warmed him that they might care enough to stay.

Jack holds the leash short so that he can guide with it. “Come forward. Just follow my lead.” Jack proceeds slowly, guiding Ianto by the neck. Ianto steps forward without hesitation, trusting that Jack will lead him safely. It takes longer, but they make it back into the VIP area and to some chairs. Vicky brings a cushion over to set next to one of the chairs. Jack directs Ianto to sit on the cushion and then relax. Ianto immediately curls himself around Jack's leg, resting his head against Jack's thigh. “Are you tired?”

“Mmmhmm,” Ianto murmurs in assent.

“After a short rest, we'll head home,” Jack says, stroking Ianto's hair.

Ianto tries to rest. He's vaguely aware of Jack talking with the others. At one point, he can hear Al actually jump on Jack's lap and kiss him for a good minute. Once Al says goodbye to Jack, he kneels down next to Ianto and kisses him gently. “Thanks for the fun. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Me, too,” Ianto replies sleepily.

Then Vicky ruffles Ianto's hair and says, “Bye, Ianto. We'll see you later.”

Ianto says goodbye to Vicky and then turns his face up at Jack. “Okay,” Jack says, “it's time to go.” Jack helps Ianto stand up and takes his chain. He leads him out to the locker room. Once there, he takes off the blindfold.

Once in front of the locker, Jack asks, “Are you okay for me to take off the collar?”

“Yes,” Ianto replies, “I'm ready.”

Jack takes off the cuffs along with the collar, and he brushes his thumb lightly over Ianto's neck. “Shit, you're starting to bruise. Carson really pulled hard.”

Ianto reflexively brings his hands up to his neck to try to feel a difference. It does ache a little when he presses on his neck where the collar was. “It doesn't feel too bad. I can't tell any difference on the inside of my throat,” he says.

“I'm definitely going to get him banned from here. Just give me a minute at the front door.”

“It's not that big a deal,” Ianto says.

“Yes, it is. This place doesn't tolerate behavior like that. You were assaulted and bruised without permission. It'll just take a minute for me to report him to Suzy.”

Ianto gets dressed back into his clothes. “Jack?”

“Yeah?” Jack asks, swinging the bag over his shoulder as they start out of the locker room.

“You didn't make me dirty this time.”

“Huh?” Jack looks back, not understanding Ianto.

“My pants. I'm not all dirty like last time. I always had my pants down when I came.”

Jack smiles, a dreamy look coming across his eyes. “And were mostly inside someone else, too!” 

Ianto lags behind as he shuffles along. Jack stops and gives Ianto a longer look. “Did you want to get dirty? Did you like that better?”

“I liked it,” Ianto says. “I guess, I just thought we'd do it again, that's all.”

“We can do it next time,” Jack replies, and he takes Ianto's hand to lead him out by his side.

On the way out, Jack stops at Suzy's desk, even though Ianto tries to pull him along to the door. Suzy writes down what Jack says and then looks at Ianto's neck. He wishes he could see what his neck looks like because it's apparently easy enough for her to see it with just a brief look before she goes back to writing. It is only a minute before they're back on their way out.

On the drive back to Ianto's flat, Ianto keeps squirming in the passenger seat.

“What's wrong?” Jack asks.

“I want you to come inside me,” Ianto blurts out unexpectedly. He immediately blushes, cheeks turning crimson.

Jack smirks and presses down the accelerator harder. “Whatever you want,” he says. Once at the flat, both of them walk so fast to the apartment that they're nearly running. Once through the door, Jack kicks it shut and they both grab each other. Kissing and grinding, they make their way to the lounge.

“The sofa,” Ianto says between kisses. Jack yanks off Ianto's shirt and gets him to the side of the sofa. He quickly bends down and yanks down Ianto's trousers as well. Ianto didn't even realize that he had unfastened them. As Jack pulls down Ianto's pants, Ianto says, “You can do me with them on.”

“But I have different plans for you,” Jack says. Jack pushes naked Ianto against the sofa, his butt against the arm. He lifts Ianto up on the arm, and keeping his butt on the arm, pushes his shoulders down along the sofa. Ianto's legs pop up naturally, and he's presented quite effectively to Jack. Jack tugs Ianto's hips towards him and places his feet on his shoulders, and then reaches down and strokes Ianto's cock.

“In me! Get in me!” Ianto cries out. Jack presses a finger in Ianto's hole. “Just get in! I'm plenty stretched and lubed from the whole night. Just go!”

Jack obeys, unzipping his flies and getting his hard cock out, thrusting abruptly all the way in Ianto's well used hole. He's been waiting all night for this, bare inside him. He thrusts twice and then pauses. Jack spreads his legs wide for balance, and then he bends himself over all the way, finding that he can just barely reach Ianto's cock with his mouth. He can only do this in certain positions, and with Ianto more upside down then flat, this is one of them. He can't deep throat like this, but he uses his tongue and Ianto yells out. “How the hell! Jesus, Jack!”

Ianto feels Jack's cock deep inside him and his mouth sucking his cock. He didn't know this was possible. His arse and cock are all he can feel at the moment and his upper body just goes limp as he lets himself be pleasured. Jack still thrusts, ending up thrusting Ianto into his own mouth. It's hardly anytime at all before Ianto is screaming his throat raw as he comes down Jack's throat at the same time as feeling Jack come inside him. He just lies there as Jack slowly stands straight again, apparently working a kink out of his back. His cock is still Inside Ianto, surrounded by his come. Jack pulls out and just looks at Ianto. He's still breathing hard and seems unable to talk Ianto's legs are spread and he can see his come leaking out of Ianto's hole. All of him is limp against the sofa with his arse still high on the arm while the rest of him is falling back wards down on the sofa. It's one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. 

“Shower time,” Jack says gently, and he pulls Ianto up and against him. Jack is still fully clothed and Ianto likes being naked against him. It feels dirtier somehow. Jack helps Ianto walk to the bathroom off the bedroom. By then, Ianto is able to stand on his own, and Jack starts the shower and gets undressed.

“How did you do that?” Ianto asks, his voice sounding rough after the screaming earlier. “Can you show me how to fuck you and blow you at the same time?”

“Sure, I think you're flexible enough. It's really about working your angles,” Jack says, testing the temperature of the water. Jack then helps Ianto get under the spray of water and lets Ianto stand still while he washes him. He starts with the hair and then moves on to the body, taking extra time over his sensitive arsehole and cock. The extra attention manages to get Ianto partially erect again. Ianto moans, but not in pleasure.

“It hurts,” Ianto says. “I don't want to go again.”

“Please,” begs Jack. “Just one more time. I'll let you be fast, and it'll be gentle. I'll just suck you.”

Ianto closes his eyes and leans against the tile. “Okay,” he says quietly. “But please be fast. It hurts to get hard again.”

Jack gets down on his knees on the hard floor and wraps his mouth against Ianto. Not quite fully hard yet, Jack is more easily able to get him all in his mouth. Soon, he's big again and Jack bobs his head while sucking to try and draw Ianto's orgasm from him. At the same time, he fists his own cock and jerks himself off with quick, short strokes. It takes longer than usual, and Ianto's moans aren't the same kind of pleasurable moans that he's used to. Finally Ianto comes with short, quiet grunts, his throat too raw, and Jack swallows him down, relishing his taste. As he finishes swallowing, Ianto slides down the wall with closed eyes. He appears to be sleeping again. Jack finishes himself off and shoots on Ianto's body. Jack then leans in and licks Ianto clean again.

“Ianto?” Jack holds him, but Ianto doesn't answer. He has fallen asleep again. Jack uses the water to make sure Ianto is rinsed off, and then he turns off the water and grabs a towel, toweling them both off. He picks up Ianto and carries him to bed, again grinning that he has made Ianto pass out from sex.

Ianto wakes in the morning to sun coming in the window. Jack has forgotten to draw the curtains again. Ianto is usually the one to do so before getting in bed, but he finds that he can't remember getting in bed. His head relaxes against the pillow as he realizes why he can't remember. Jack is going to be impossible after doing that again. He looks beside him and sees that Jack is still asleep. Ianto rolls over to throw his arm against Jack's body and turn his back to the sun, and he drifts off to sleep again.

When Ianto wakes up again, Jack is gone from the bed. He gets up and stumbles into the lounge, rubbing his eyes. Jack is drinking coffee and reading the news on his phone. “Morning, Yan,” he says, and then looks up at him.

“Morning,” Ianto mumbles out. “Coffee,” Ianto says while reaching out for Jack's mug.

Jack chuckles and lets Ianto take the mug, watching him take a gulp and then make a face. “You didn't use the good beans,” Ianto says.

Jack was going to retort, but then let's out a curse. “Jesus, Ianto. You're neck looks worse this morning. It looks really bad!”

“It feels fine,” he says.

“It doesn't look fine. You need to have Owen take a look at it. Make sure he didn't damage anything inside.”

“Hell, no!” Ianto replies. “There's no way that I'm telling Owen how I got the bruise. And I'm not going to tell him that you did it because he'd beat the shit out of you for it. I feel fine, so I'm just going to keep my collar high and my tie all the way up.”

“Ianto,” Jack says disapprovingly.

“No, Jack. That's the end of it. If I feel sore inside my throat, then I'll go see a different doctor.” Ianto has his determined face on, so Jack just nods and lets it go.

“Okay.”

“You know,” Ianto says, “Despite that, I really did have a great time last night.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Carson didn't ruin it, and I still want to go back some time.”

Jack smiles. “Good. I'm glad you like it there.” Ianto takes a sip of the coffee and makes a face again. “You know,” Jack says, “You can make a new pot of coffee if you're going to do that every time you drink mine.”

“Right. I'll do that.” Jack watches Ianto walk into the kitchen, still naked and beautiful.


End file.
